we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy's Appearances
Daisy has appeared in more than 50 games to date, from 1989 to 2016! She is the second most prominent video games female in terms of appearances, only behind Princess Peach. As one of the most iconic Super Mario characters, she has several main roles in several fan-made games and other licences don't hesitate to use her image. At a Glance Below are some general series of games that Daisy has appeared in. For a detailed list of each individual game, please scroll down beyond this section. Fortune Street Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario Baseball Mario Golf Mario Kart Mario Party Mario Strikers Mario Tennis Paper Mario Super Mario Land Outside References Official video games Here are Daisy's appearances in the games created by Nintendo (with sometimes Sega, Gamelot or Hudson for example). - Super Mario Land (1989) on Game Boy. Daisy is the damsel in distress. Non-playable. - NES Open Tournament Golf on NES (1991). Daisy is Luigi's caddie. Non-playable. - Super Mario Bros. Print World on PC (1991). Non-playable. Artwork. - Mario Tennis for Nintendo 64 on N64 (2000). Playable. - Mario Tennis for Game Boy Color on GBC (2000). Non-playable. - Mario Party 3 on N64 (2000). Playable only in Party Mode. - Super Smash Bros. Melee on GameCube (2001). Daisy is a trophee. Non-playable - Mario Party 4 on GameCube (2002). It's the first time we see Daisy with her modern look. Playable. - Mario Party-e on GBA (2003). Playable. - Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour on GameCube (2003). Playable. - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! on GameCube (2003). Playable. - Mario Party 5 on GameCube (2003). Playable. - Mario Power Tennis on GameCube (2004). Playable. - Mario Party 6 on GameCube (2004). Playable. - Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party on arcade (2005). Playable. - Yakuman DS on DS (2005). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. - Mario Superstar Baseball on GameCube (2005). Playable. - Mario Party 7 on GameCube (2005). Playable. - Mario Kart DS on DS (2005). Playable. - Super Mario Strikers on GameCube (2005). Playable. - Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 on arcade (2006). Playable. - Mario Hoops 3-on-3 on DS (2006). Playable. - Wi-Fi Taiou Yakuman DS on DS (2006). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. - Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 on arcade (2007). Daisy only appears as a cameo during the winner ceremony. Non-playable. - Mario Strikers Charged on Wii (2007). Playable. - Mario Party 8 on Wii (2007). Playable. - Itadaki Street DS on DS (2007). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games on Wii (2007). Playable. - Mario Party DS on DS (2007). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games on DS (2008). Playable. - Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Wii (2008). Daisy appeares as a trophee and stickers. Non-playable. - Mario Kart Wii on Wii (2008). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. It's the first appearance of Baby Daisy. - Mario Super Sluggers on Wii (2008). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. - Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher on arcade (2009). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on Wii (2009). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on DS (2009). Playable. - Mario Sports Mix on Wii (2010). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games on Wii (2011). Playable. - Fortune Street on Wii (2011). Playable. - Mario Kart 7 on 3DS (2011). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games on 3DS (2012). Playable. - Mario Party 9 on Wii (2012). Playable. - Mario Party Whirling Carnival on arcade (2012). Playable. - Mario Tennis Open on 3DS (2012). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games on Wii U (2013). Playable. - Mario Party Island Tour on 3DS (2013). Playable. - Mario Golf World Tour on 3DS (2014). Playable. - Mario Kart 8 on Wii U (2014). Playable. - Super Smash Bros. for 3DS on 3DS (2014). Daisy appears as trophies. Non-playable. - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on Wii U (2014). Daisy appears as trophies like Baby Daisy. Non-playable. - Nintendo Badge Arcade on 3DS (2015). Daisy and Baby Daisy have several badges. Non-playable. - Mario Party 10 on Wii U (2015). Playable. - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash on Wii U (2015). Playable. - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam on 3DS (2015). It's the first time since Super Mario Land that Daisy appears in a non sport, party or kart Mario game. It's her first (and, let's hope, not the last!) appearance in a Mario RPG. She shares with Peach and Rosalina (of course...) an amiibo battle card. Non-playable. - Super Mario Maker on Wii U (2015). Daisy appears as a Costume for Mario. Playable. - Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games on 3DS (2016). Playable only in football and rythmic gymnastics: hoop. - Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games on Wii U (2016). Playable.*''' - Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games on arcade (2016). Playable.*''' *Game not released yet To conclude this part, Daisy appears in 56 games (with 2 games coming up soon)! On these 56 games, she is playable in 45 games. But, except Super Mario Land, none of them is a part of the main story. Super Mario Maker, despite the fact that it's named with "Super", isn't a game of the main story but it still a mainstream game. Other Here are other games, movies, books, "official" fangames where Daisy appeared. Kodansha's Super Mario Kodansha's Super Mario, also known as KC Mario by fans, was a Mario manga from the late 1980's to the late 1990's. Daisy was a semi-recurring character and appears alongside other characters like Peach. Daisy is said to actually act very tomboyish in her appearances in this manga, and seems to have a friendly rivalry with Peach. Daisy appears in several volumes of this manga. She appears in the Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, NES Open Tournament Golf, and Super Mario Kart (as a cameo) adaptions. In the NES Open Tournament Golf adaption, Daisy and Peach are seen golfing together, despite not being playable in the original game. In the Super Mario Land 2 adaption, Wario ends up kidnapping Daisy at some point in the story. In the Super Mario Kart adaption, Daisy has a few cameos in the first volume. In the second volume, she is turned into a mermaid (unsure why) but is reverted back to normal at the end. Super Mario Bros. (movie) See Super Mario Bros. (Movie) Wreck-it Ralph In the 2012 animation movie Wreck-it Ralph, two girls can be seen walking in Game Central Station. Some people believe these girls are Daisy and Rosalina. However, if you take a close look, you can see that they look very different. These girls are probably just some princesses created for the movie. Bayonetta In Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta can wear a costume based on Daisy's style, this costume can create coins and attach with Bowser punch and kick, it also have a Luigi charm. An other one exists, based on Peach. Mario Hanafuda Mario Hanafuda is a deck of Japanese playing cards. It has been created for the 30 years of Super Mario. Daisy has her own card, she's referenced in the month of March as one of the main women of the Super Mario universe (along with Peach, Toadette and Rosalina): Nintendo 3DS Daisy has once been referenced in the Nintendo e-Shop of the Nintendo 3DS in the recommendation section. Daisy is present on the Mario character's screen theme. Nintendo Comics System Daisy also appeared in the Game Boy comics in her old style; she's held in captivity by Tatanga and calls for Mario to save her. Trivia * Daisy has been in different classes from Peach more often than Luigi and Mario have been put in different classes. * Daisy was supposedly planned for Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, but currently, she isn't playable. Category:Navigation Category:Games